Cinema Inspiration
by jadesabrexiv
Summary: Harry & Hermione both grew up with exposure to Muggle Movies and Media. What would happen if they USE some of those ideas in response to events at Hogwarts? Harry will be a bit darker, Hermione will be a bit less uptight. Starts in First Year and goes until it finishes. Be Prepared will be Central to the mindsets. Just which source of that quote is more important?
1. Chapter 1

Model 29

_This idea comes from __**Rorschach's Blot**__'s "Odd Ideas" Chapter 149: Model 29. I asked for permission and received it. The first part is RB's (Sorry, no A) then it will be my stuff. I'll mark the transition point pretty blatantly._

Harry's face was pressed up against the door of his cupboard as he desperately tried to see as much of the television as he possibly could. After all, it wasn't every day a freak like him got to watch a movie where he shared a name with the hero. The boy watched fascinated as the man on the screen uttered a line that would change the young boy's life.

"Now you know why they call me Dirty Harry, every dirty job that comes along," the other Harry said in a gravelly voice.

It was at that moment, Harry became sure of what he was going to do with his life. That surety grew and grew as the film progressed. His relatives said he was a freak and for the first time in the boy could remember the word brought him no shame, not with the example his fellow freak was providing. It seemed society needed freaks to keep them safe from the monsters in the world, needed men willing to do what needed to be done regardless of little things like rules or consequences, men like the one he was going to become.

**Diagon Alley, four years later:**

The first thing Harry had done after assuring his minder that he could find his own way back home was to turn around and retrace his steps back into the magical shopping district. After all, there was a very large difference between could and would.

He didn't get much, couple books on dueling and a bit of armor to wear under his clothes. Nothing he hadn't coveted from the moment he'd seen it earlier that day and nothing his minder hadn't forbidden him purchasing. That all changed after he noticed an intriguing sign hanging in the window of a small shop pushed in between two much larger ones.

The bell on the door jingled as Harry walked in causing the shopkeeper to look up from his newspaper.

"You can get anything from the muggle world?" Harry asked, preempting the man's greeting.

"Anything for sale to normal muggles anywhere in the world," the shopkeeper corrected. "Unfortunately, there are a few things the muggle governments watch too closely to say that I can get you anything at all."

"What about a Smith and Wesson forty four magnum?" Harry asked hopefully.

"Maybe." The shopkeeper scratched his chin. "What is it?"

"It's a gun, the most powerful handgun in the world," Harry said. "It was in a movie."

"Makes things easier, what movie?"

"Dirty Harry."

"You can come back in fifteen minutes or you can wait here while I go in the back to make some calls."

"I'll wait," Harry replied.

The man gave a short nod of acknowledgment before disappearing through a curtain into the back of the shop.

"Think I managed to get what you wanted," the shopkeeper said with a grin as he returned from the back room. "Lot easier to find than I thought it'd be; seems they're really popular with American wizards. Hope you don't mind but I got an enchanted one since it would have taken at least a couple hours to get the pure muggle version."

"Enchanted one?" Harry echoed.

"My contact assured me that it functions exactly like the muggle ones, just has a bit of spellwork to make it work better."

"Work better how?" Harry asked curiously.

"You'd have to ask them," the shopkeeper replied with a shrug. "Most of the explanation went over my head. All I understood was that they did something so it won't hurt your ears, something else so that you'll be able to carry and hold it despite how big it is, and another thing so it doesn't kick so much." Whatever that meant. "Oh, and they made it so you don't have to feed it as often." That had stuck in his mind due to how amused he'd been to hear that you could only use the muggle version six times before you had to do something with it, silly muggles, the things they came up with to try to compensate for the fact that they couldn't use a wand. "They included a list of things in the box and a floo address if you have any questions."

**Hogwarts Great Hall, Halloween:**

Harry sighed at the expression on his companion's face. Magic or muggle, the people were the same.

"I'll go talk to her," Harry said. "You keep at your dinner."

"You sure, Harry?" Ron asked, already reaching for another helping.

"Just be sure to save some for both of us," Harry said, rising to his feet. "I'd wager a plate of hot food will do a lot towards getting her to accept your apology."

"Thanks, mate," Ron said with a grin. "I'll be sure to have one waiting for you both."

It wasn't hard to find the indicated bathroom and the boy confirmed he was in the right place with an ear pressed against the door which picked up the faint sounds of a young girl crying.

"Hermione!" he said loudly, knocking on the door.

"Go away!" was the instant response.

"I'm not going anywhere," he replied. "You don't have to come out, you don't even have to listen, but . . ." his nose twitched as his nostrils were invaded by an unfamiliar putrid smell.

"But what?" the girl asked hesitantly.

"But-" His eyes widened in alarm when he saw what was coming up the hallway. "Damn it, get back." The boy pushed his way into the bathroom and locked the door.

"You can't be in here," Hermione hissed, scandalized by the intrusion. "This is a girl's lavatory, boy's aren't allowed in."

"There's a troll in the hall," Harry replied as calmly as he could. "Now would be a good time to cast any locking spells if you know any."

"What?"

"Probably be best to have your wand ready even if you don't," he continued, doing his best to channel his favorite fictional character.

"You can't be ser-" the girl cut off when something large impacted the door. "Signaculum, clauditis, sphingein . . . I it's not going to be enough," she said, panic tinting her voice as the door splintered.

"Probably not," Harry agreed as he reached into his robe. "You might want to cover your ears."

"Wh-" the girl's eyes bulged when she saw what was in her classmate's hands, none the less, she still hastened to comply with his suggestion.

The massive magnum roared three times as the troll entered the room, hitting the terrible beast twice in the brisket and once between the lights. All in all, the whole situation had taken less then four minutes.

"Are you okay, Hermione?" Harry asked, covering the still beast with his pistol.

"I . . . where did you-"

"Are you two alright?" their head of house demanded, entering the room at a run. "What happened?"

Trembling like a leaf as her body burned off the excess adrenaline, Hermione told the Professor everything; from running to the toilet to hide to Harry's appearance and the troll's demise.

"Anything to add, Mr. Potter?" Minerva prompted.

"Only that Ron wants to apologize and that he should be keeping a couple plates for us," he said calmly.

"I see." The old woman let out a breath. "All I can say is that it's a good thing you had that muggle device or who knows what could have happened," Minerva said, mind filled with images of the usual result of a troll against two untrained children. "Just remember to be sure to treat it just like you would a wand and we won't have any problems, Mr. Potter," Minerva continued. "Don't point it at anyone if you're planning to use a dangerous spell, be sure of what's behind anything you point it at in case your spell can go through things, don't let other people play with it, and do be sure to properly take care of it. Your wand is your life, take care of it and it will take care of you for many years to come."

"Okay, Professor," Harry agreed.

"I mean it, Mr. Potter," she said with a look to drive home her point. "You've just proved that despite the fact that it came from the muggle world, it's no less dangerous as a wand. Show it the same respect you show your wand or I'll have it off you till you to."

"I understand, Professor," Harry said seriously. "I promise that I'll treat it just like I would my wand."

"Good."

"You're not going to confiscate it, Professor?" Hermione asked, shocked to the core at the fact that one of her classmates had a gun of all things.

"Why would I do something like that?" Minerva asked, a bit mystified by the girl's question.

"Because . . . because it's dangerous," Hermione stammered.

"A good thing it is too or that troll could have gotten you both," Minerva agreed, still unsure of what the girl was getting at.

"But . . . but . . ." the girl was feeling more than a bit out of her depth as the shock of just how different the magical world was from what she'd grown up with hit home.

"Most muggles don't think people my age should have one, Professor," Harry spoke up.

"Why not?" Minerva asked, curious about this newest bit of muggle culture and making a note to discuss the matter with the Professor of Muggle Studies.

"They think it's too dangerous," Harry explained.

"It didn't do anything that a wand in the hands of a properly trained fifth year couldn't do," Minerva said calmly. "Why in the world would we be unwilling to trust you with your muggle device after we've already trusted you with something infinitely more dangerous."

"I don't know, Professor," Harry said.

"What age do they normally purchase their own copies of your device, Mr. Potter?" Minerva asked curiously. The old woman examined the item, noting the the size of the stocks in comparison to the boy's hands.

Harry just shrugged in reply, not having a clue about how so called 'normal' people acted after growing up with the Dursleys.

"Most people don't have them, Professor. They're really hard to get since the government restricts them," Hermione spoke up after it was clear that Harry wasn't going to, unable to let a question go unanswered. "Some of them think that no one should have them at all," she added.

"I see," the old woman said in a tone that implied anything but. Muggles, ingenious enough to invent a substitute for a blasting charm the first moment and foolish enough to restrict it the next. The more she learned about muggles, the less sense she made of them. Minerva made a mental note to have that conversation with the Muggle Studies Professor as soon as possible, hoping desperately that her colleague could help her make some sense of the situation. "Before I forget, twenty five points to Gryffindor for being prepared and another twenty for being lucky."

_**(Here is the Transition step, from here out is my stuff.)**_

Hermione looks shocked at the fact that Harry was receiving points for what she saw as breaking the law. "What!? Harry is breaking British law with possession of that gun! How can you give him a reward for using it?"

Minerva looks down at the young witch and starts to think. A realization comes to mind and acting on it she draws her own wand. Aiming it at the already damaged doorframe incanted "_Reducto_".

"Young lady, you will learn that spell by the end of your Fourth Year. Many students learn it by the end of the Third out of curiosity. Look at the damage it did. Now did Mr. Potter's Gan do more damage?"

"No, Harry's **GUN** did not do that much damage. You mean to tell me that everyone that is 4 years older can do that kind of damage?"

"Yes Ms. Granger, every Fifth Year and older can potentially unleash that much damage. Why do you think the Headmaster sent everyone to the Dorms with the older years? He _**KNEW**_ that if the Troll came near the younger years, the older ones would have either driven it off or destroyed it with that spell. If that spell had not been available, the staff would have kept everyone in the Great Hall."

Harry's curiousity woke up at this point, "Is there any way to defend against that spell or my gun? And it is a Gun not a Gan, please use the correct name. It is something that needs to be respected."

"Yes Mr. Potter, there are ways to defend against hostile spells. Wizards have also developed ways to defend against Muggle weapons. I personally prefer to deflect the attack to the side. Professor Flitwich has his own methods to defend against that rely on his size. I would suggest a trip to the Library for more information if you are curious." With that, she started to herd the two towards the Hospital Wing.

After having been 'graced' by Madame Pomfery, the Healer In Residence at Hogwarts, Harry and Hermione head up to the Gryffindor Common Room. On the way, Hermione allows a thought to leak out. "Harry, can you help me find a way to defend myself in the future? I worry about Draco and his ilk getting worse as we get older. Also, I never want to be defenseless again. NEVER AGAIN."

Hearing the drive and remembering his own resolution against his relatives' viewpoints accepted. "OK Hermione, let's look to see what works for you. I don't think a gun the size of mine would be wise, but there are options. One thing, this is to stay a secret. I lost my parents to a madman; I don't want to lose an edge that could save my life because of a secret flowing around."

"Deal, I can agree to that." Was Hermione's response. With that the two of them went towards the entrance to the Gryffindor Common Room.

AN: I am taking a seed from _**Rorschach's Blot **_and trying my hand at growing my own fanfic. This Harry Potter will be a bit darker and more driven/paranoid than canon. Honestly, with a movie figure like "Dirty Harry" as a template, cynical thought, paranoia and a drive for preparation is to be expected. Also, with that movie being shown in the Dursley household, other movies of that style have a chance of showing up. "Die Hard" and "Batman" (1989) would have appealed to the Dursley males. With those movies as inspiration for Harry and "Home Alone" and "Honey, I Shrunk the Kids" as sources of inspiration for Hermione what could come next?


	2. Chapter 2

I have no means to lay claim to Harry Potter. The only things that I can claim are the plot and results of what happens.

Chapter 2 Thoughts and Reactions

The next day was worrisome for both of the students who faced the Troll. Harry was worried that his gun would be taken away or used as a point to be separated from his classmates. Hermione was dealing with the thought that anyone a few years older could do the kind of damage that was to her mind the domain of the military or the police. Her father's stories about his days in the Falklands War as a member of the British Navy echoed in her head. Daniel Granger frequently stressed that those who failed to adapt were doomed to fail and possibly die. It was that thread of thought that drove Hermione to learn everything she could, seeing that knowledge was the key to adaptation. Now she wondered if it would be wise to look into her parents' collection of Dungeons & Dragons books for ideas.

When Hermione reached the Great Hall for breakfast and headed for the seat next to Harry. "Thank you for getting me out of there before the Troll cornered me, Harry. I could have been severely hurt if that troll had cornered me in the bathroom. I hope that someday we can figure out how to do what your _Accidental Magic_ did to the troll at will instead of in a stressful reaction."

Hermione had decided to follow Harry's lead in keeping the knowledge of his gun a secret. At this, Harry realizes that she will not reveal the secret of his gun and that he will trust her as well. "Well, Hagrid did tell me that even Fourth Year students will have Accidental Magic if stressed out enough. Wouldn't being chased by an 8 foot troll be a good source of stress?"

With that, the questions and stories about what exactly had happened with the troll were resolved in the eyes of many of the students. Then foolishness and its kin, hard-headedness, decided to make an appearance: "You mean to tell me that you are still suffering from _Accidental Magic_? I outgrew that last year." A sneering voice nearly bellowed as it came toward them.

Both Harry and Hermione turn around and see Ron coming towards them, not Draco who was more often than not sneering. The sneer looked natural on his face and it was aimed at the two sitting at the table.

"So, Harry, why are you and the annoying bookworm sitting so close together? Did she offer to help with your homework in exchange for saving her annoying hide from the troll?"

Both of the Troll Fighters were shocked by this. Harry not believing that his first friend his age was acting SO much like Dudley. Hermione felt the fear of rejection starting to grow inside of her, the thought that Harry had saved her life only as a way to get free homework aid. Unfortunately, she had experience with kids her age 'protecting' her from bullies to get such aid, so the thought was not too foreign. That plus the fact that her newest hope for a true friend was already friends with the redhead lead great weight to that worry.

"Ron, I have known about magic for less than four months. You have known it for your entire life. I would expect you to know more of the methods and ways to control your magic. Don't expect me to have mastered those ways yet, just like you're not expected to how to use an elevator."

"You're the _Boy-Who-Lived_! Of course you should know the methods to control magic, it's part of who you are! All of the books have said that you have great control over your magic."

"Ron, do you really think I was running around fighting things before I came here?"

At this, the Troll Fighters hold their breath. For some reason, so did the rest of the Gryffindors within earshot. Those who have gotten to know Harry a bit know that he had lived with his Muggle relatives; others honestly hoped that a Housemate would not be so gullible to actually believe books that were **ADVERTISED** as fiction. The Ravenclaws behind the Gryffindors listened and started to edge away, honestly believing that a fight was about to break out. The Slytherins and Hufflepuffs lean in to see what was going on. A few of them, including Draco and his clique, scoff and walk out of the Hall.

The teachers at the Staff Table, sensing the rising tension, start to move forward in an effort to control the situation. All Staff present save Severus Snape who remains sitting, not seeing one of his House involved.

"What are you talking about Harry, of course you know about magic. It's part of being the _Boy-Who-Lived_. Your family showed you all sorts of tricks on how to use magic. Bloody Hell, you probably could take on the Headmaster with all the tricks that were taught during your adventures."

At this, heads droop and many start to wonder at the brain power of the Redhead. Then a pressure, subtle magical pressure starts to be noticed.

The entire hall save two look around, wondering who or what was generating it. The two in question, the same two who faced a Troll the night before, are unnoticed for a bit.

Ron, starting to get annoyed at the subtle pressure, decides to try and ignore it and get some answers. "So Harry, are you really that clumsy when it comes to your magic? I thought your Accidental Magic was under control back when you faced the Sparkling Dragons when you were 8. Or was it when your friend needed help with the Selkies back when you celebrated your 6th birthday. That was a great story, can you tell me anything else about what happened that day at the party or has it been too long?"

"Ronald, those books are works of fiction. Please tell me that you don't believe them. It is bad enough that our brothers are pranksters, I don't need someone unable to recognize a story from truth in the family." The normally unwelcome Prefect Percy was now welcome by those still in shock at the gullibility of Ron Weasley. He took his brother away and started towards the Hospital Wing for an examination.

"C'mon Harry, didn't your folks show you how to control your power?" shouted Ron. He was struggling against his brother's hands that were guiding him. The Great Hall went silent at that outburst.

Percy, in his shock at the statement, stopped pulling his youngest brother from the House Table. Ron, shaking free of the Prefect's grasp, walks up to his silent friend. "What's wrong, Harry, does the bookworm not want you to share secrets until she learns them?"

With that statement Harry Potter, The Boy-Who-Lived, started to walk toward Ron. His posture screams control, his hands are balled into fists and many noticed his wand is in Hermione's hands. As he gets to Ron, many realize that the magical tension moves with the black haired youth. When he gets to within a meter and a half from Ron, he states in a matter of a fact voice.

"Ronald Weasley, the nickname I have is The-Boy-Who-Lived. The reason that is so special is that BOTH of my parents DIED the night when Voldemort FAILED to kill me! How in the world were they able to teach me anything? The ONLY THING I learned growing up was the ability to rely on myself!"

With that, Harry reaches for Ron and draws him closer to his face. The tension in the Great Hall started to get overwhelming.

_AN1: I honestly need to leave it here. I am currently adjusting to summer vacation.  
_

_AN2: Ladies and Gentlemen, this fic is set in 1991. Any movie, book, comic or game that could be an inspiration for Harry or Hermione has to be available to an eleven year old then and there. That means that many of the great inspirations that pop up today are too young (Mythbusters and Underworld are still 12, 13 years in the future at this point) or too mature for 11 year olds (The Watchmen comic-book series would be hard for a kid that age to get their hands on in that era. I know, I tried at that age in 1992)_


	3. Truly sorry

AN: In all honesty, I feel like a slime bag for doing this after such a long silence. But I do have an honest reason and it is something that is completely out of my control.

My laptop AND desktop died in the second week of June. I lost ALL of the notes and chapter sets for Cinema, and am trying to recreate them. Sorry for the lack of an update. I'm borrowing my sister's MS Surface to post this.

Now for the reason that I'm posting this fake Chapter is simple, to get some insight into what to do with Hermione Granger. She WILL be joining Harry as a person that will stand up and do the dirty work. She will also be a Humanizing Balance to Harry's darkness. Not Voldemort evil darkness, more like the darkness of Batman, Dirty Harry. The darkness of one who stares into evil and does not flinch. She will be what keeps Harry from being consumed by it.

There is a phrase that I'm using hear: "Be wary of staring into Hell, for Hell stares right back and can consume you."

Harry sees himself as one who will stare into the evil to protect others, but he needs someone to keep him grounded. Hermione will be that someone.

I've put a Poll on my profile page for something that is bothering me. In the two chapters that I had written, I had Hermione taking a similar route to what Harry has done; get a gun to have available at need. I did NOT like them. They were too tame and seemed a bit forced. That is why they were finished and not posted, I did not feel they were worthy of being posted.

Like many of my reviewers have suggested, most of the things that look to be a good idea are frankly too recent to fit in the timeline. As a Historian, accuracy is a huge factor here and putting UNDERWORLD-esk stuff won't work.

Then I was stuck house-sitting for a friend of mine who is afraid of the internet. That means I was stuck watching cable TV, something this AppleTV user avoids like the plague. TNT was showing its stock of vault movies and the movie adaptation of THE SHADOW came on. Now I am aware that the version TNT seems to show on a nearly quarterly schedule was released in 1995, but the material it is BASED on started being made back in the 1930s. I can see Mr. & Mrs. Granger actually having copies of the radio dramas and letting their daughter listen to the less violent ones.

That or have the Granger family be D&D fans. The original game came out in the 1970s and was in 2nd edition by 1991. There are some options there for a smart girl who wishes to never be helpless again to explore there.

Or have Hermione go a way that is a little too common on this site: Star Wars. The way that is an option here is one that I haven't found published. But that just means just that, I haven't found it. I refuse to believe that I'm the first one to think of one of the Harry Potter world following the path of the Armored Bounty Hunter Boba Fett. With Fred and George in the same house, finding ways to mimic Fett's gear should be a non-issue.

The poll is simple. Should Hermione go:

Figure out how to duplicate the abilities of The SHADOW.

Take the traits and abilities of one weirdest D&D classes out there: Psionicist AKA The Mind Mage.

Boba Fett.

If you have a different Idea, review here or PM me. Please keep in mind that I'm limiting myself to the material available to a 11yr in 1991. So nothing that has been made (new) in the last 13 years is an option.

Sorry to those that have an Alert set for this story. I tried to type on my iPhone: Not a good idea. Then on my roommate's Galaxy s4: Again not a good idea. My fingers are too big to type out a 3-5 page chapter without a physical keyboard. Then I got to reading what I already had written and hated it. It was too forced and OOC. Even for this story, the level of OOC was too much. I need a little help, hence this AN and the poll.


End file.
